


The truth

by Iiyoass



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Seragaki Aoba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iiyoass/pseuds/Iiyoass
Relationships: Koujaku & Seragaki Aoba, Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	The truth

Koujaku was worried that maybe he forced Aoba to accept his feelings and also fall in love with him, but he also knows that sex isn't everything obviously, maybe Aoba just wasn't ready yet, but it has been too long so one day he decided to confront him about it, of course if he says no again he won't force him to it.

''So.. what did you want to talk about.. Koujaku?'' Aoba looked at the man curiously ''Not to sound like a pervert, but, is there a reason why you won't do it... with me or are you just not ready at all.. I mean.. I don't mind that but I need to hear it from you, Aoba.'' he looked at his lover seriously, waiting for his answer. ''...I am ready and I do want to do it but.... there's something I am scared to tell you because maybe you'll then not love me anymore or... stuff..'' Koujaku looked at him surprised ''Huh? There's no way I wouldn't love you! I already don't care that you are a guy as well.. I just do love you, I don't care what you have down there.'' Aoba sighed and looked into his lover's eyes. ''Fine.. I'll tell you..'' he looked down and put his hands together ''I.. I actually wasn't born as a.. man at first. But.. I felt really uncomfortable being a girl so that's why I always called myself a boy.. until much later I realized that it was because I'm.. trans. And the reason why I was scared to tell you that is... that you'll find me weird or something..'' Koujaku chuckled and hugged Aoba tightly ''Why would I? You know it isn't a bad thing. You should feel comfortable with yourself, that's all what matters, am I right?'' Aoba smiled softly and nodded. ''Thank you Koujaku..'' Koujaku petted his hair, smiling ''Of course.. I love you no matter what.'' he kissed him and Aoba hugged him back, accepting his loving embrace.

\--  
Extra: ''So um.. about the sex thing, I still have the female parts down there because I'm too scared to get them changed... that's also what I was nervous about.'' Koujaku flicked Aoba's forehead ''Idiot. Didn't you listen to what I said?'' They both started laughing after a while.


End file.
